


Following A New Past

by defuse00



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia is Terrible, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Ghosts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bloodswap au, brown nepeta, cerulean kanaya, red terezi, rust feferi, tyrian vriska, yellow equius - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defuse00/pseuds/defuse00
Summary: A set of familiar trolls with different blood live on a familiar planet. Their new upbringing has affected them in ways both obvious and subtle. Follow them as they grow up a little more.





	1. Chapter 1 - Kindness from unlikely places

Feferi Pexies: Talk about yourself   
  
You don't like talking about yourself. But you could talk about one of your friends!   
  
Cecile Comala is a troll who died in a rebellion a few hundred sweeps ago. You've been asking them about their life, what the rebellion was like and if they know of any other ghosts who you could interview. You've got a passion for history and made a lot of ghost friends trying to learn more. Which is good, because you like making friends too!   
  
Okay, maybe you will talk about yourself. Your name is FEFERI MEGIDO. You have a few interests including ghosts, making friends with ghosts, history, and role-playing. Unfortunately, FLARP isn't very popular in your area due to non-players ambushing the meetups. You are lucky enough to have psionics that you can defend yourself with but not everyone can. So you roleplay with a few online friends and sometimes ghosts.   
  
Speaking of online friends, one is trolling you now! You dismiss the ghost you are talking to and answer her.    
  


bovineDeliverance[BD] started trolling  benevolentEidolist[BE]  
BD: #i t#ere feferi!  
BD: #ow goes t#e g#ost interrogoation?  
BE: IT'S NOT AN INTERROGATION  
BE: I am p^O^litely asking my friend a few questi^O^ns  
BD: sorry  
BD: you ask t#em so many questions t#at it feels kind of intense  
BE: Yeah, but these are imp^O^rtant questi^O^ns, Nepeta  
BD: #ow can stuff about past rebellions be t#at important?  
BD: you aren't letting t#e g#osts fill your t#inkpan wit# crazy ideas, are you?  
BE: Well rebelling might n^O^t be that bad ^O^f an idea. I mean this wh^O^le bl^O^^O^d hierarchy is the reas^O^n we have t^O^ run and hide  
BD: don't be foalis# feferi  
BD: we mig#t be able to run from a few drones, but i don't t#ink we can't fig#t t#em. even wit# our psionics, we can't beat t#e empire  
BE: I d^O^n't kn^O^w, I've been talking t^O^ Vriska ab^O^ut this stuff  
BE: She s^O^rt ^O^f agrees with me  
BD: }:o  
BD: t#at's dangerous  
BD: w#y did you do t#at?  
BE: She's nice ^O^nce y^O^u get t^O^ kn^O^w her  
BE: I think she likes me :)  
BD: really?  
BE: Well, maybe  
BE: T^O^^O^ early t^O^ call  
BE: N^O^ p^O^int in n^O^t being CONFIDENT  
BD: #e#e#e  
BD: it's good t#at you're so confident  
BD: but we need to be careful  
BE: I kn^O^w  
BE: I d^O^n't plan ^O^n talking t^O^ her a l^O^t. Or saying anything bad  
BD: sounds good <3  
BE: <3  
BE: Can I visit y^O^u s^O^^O^n?  
BE: I've missed y^O^u  
BD: i'll be wit#in a few #ours of flig#t nort# of you tomorrow  
BD: do you want to come t#en?  
BE: Alright, I'll see y^O^u then!  
bovineDeliverance[BD] stopped being trolling by  benevolentEidolist[BE]

  
  
You're glad you have a matesprite as caring as Nepeta. She cares about you, as well as your ghost friends. And visiting her is always so much fun! You can't do it super often since she moves around so much. She didn't like the hive she built after a few sweeps, so she started moving around with a group of various animals she communed with.  It's kind of rough for her, that she has to do something like that. But that's why you do dangerous things like talk to heretic ghosts and heiress'. So that trolls like you and Nepeta can live better lives. Considering that, you look around you.   
  
Tonight, you've gone to something of a valley. Ghosts tend to either be where they died or where their body was. Valleys tended to be where bodies end up since they move downhill. You could have gone to one of the places where ships from the fleet landed, but those tended to be close to population centers. Sometimes you risk getting close, but you decided not to take the chance tonight. There are plenty of ghosts here.   
  
You reach down with your psionics to find another ghost. This one is stronger than the average ghost, but nothing overwhelming. They were probably psionic in life and haven't been dead for more than 50 sweeps. You pull them to the surface and wait for the ghost to appear. A transparent figure appears, tall and with long horns that split near the bottom. The look on her face indicates that they are most likely a high blood, but you've never let that stop you from making a friend.    
  
"Hi! I'm Feferi Pexies and I'd like to ask you some questions about your life! What's your name?"    
  
You can see the condescension in the ghost's eyes. "You don't need to know my name. You are here to avenge me."    
  
You give them a cold smile. You've dealt with difficult ghosts before and this won't be any different. "Nope. You can't tell me what to do. You're dead and I'm not. If you're nice, maybe I'll help you. But you can't force me to do anything." you announce.    
  
The ghost grumbles to their self. Judging by the attitude so far, the ghost is probably a blue blood. You weren't expecting one tonight, but you aren't surprised. The Handmaiden takes everyone eventually. "Fine. I'll answer your questions. What do you want to know?"    
  
Quickly, you start asking questions. "What's your name?"    
  
***   
  
Having asked your fill of questions, and knowing that the sun will be coming up soon, you start flying back to your hive. Tomorrow, you'll go to the landing field that you've been considering. More information about what happens to psionics at recruitment would be good to know, both for yourself and your friends. Going back to your hive will be nice. Kangaroo mom is always worried when you're gone all night. You try to tell her that you'll be back soon enough, but she still tries to keep you safe.    
  
Suddenly, your hivetop buzzes. It seems someone is trolling you.    
  


sovereignHarvester[SH] started trolling benevolentEidolist[BE]  
SH: Hey  
SH: I finisshed what I needed to do tonight  
SH: sso if you wanted to ssay ssomething important  
SH: I'm lisstening  
BE: HI!!  
BE: I talked with a bunch ^O^f gh^O^sts  
BE: Alm^O^st all ^O^f them were nice  
SH: Talking about rebellion I assssume  
SH: I sshould be punisshing you for that  
SH: I'm in charge for a reasson, you know  
BE: D^O^n't lie Vriska  
BE: Y^O^u hate the Empress as much as any^O^ne  
SH: Yeah, yeah  
SH: sshe iss going to kill me  
SH: Might ass well make it ass much of a pain in the assss ass possssible  
BE: D^O^n't talk like that  
BE: I'm sure we can find a way t^O^ win  
SH: I mean, I could jusst flat out cheat  
SH: There aren't any ruless for the fight. sshe'ss never thought sshe needed any. But if I bring back up, sshe'll bring back up  
SH: And it would make me look weak. Not good for a fressh empressss!  
BE: But a s^O^luti^O^n is p^O^ssible!  
BE: It's n^O^t h^O^peless  
SH: Not impossssible, but very very very improbable  
SH: Another plan!  
SH: Why don't I jusst tell her to help me feed mom? sshe'd probably kill me, but hey it'ss not hopelessss  
BE: Calm d^O^wn  
BE: There are m^O^re ^O^pti^O^ns than just laying d^O^wn and dying  
SH: I know  
SH: ssometimess it feelss like all thiss work issn't going to do any good. Becausse I'm jusst going to die anyway  
BE: We're w^O^rking t^O^ save y^O^u  
BE: And y^O^u kn^O^w it  
SH: Yeah  
SH: Thankss. I'm going to go to ssleep now  
BE: BYE!  
sovereignHarvester[SH] stopped trolling benevolentEidolist[BE]

You smile to yourself. You feel like you are making a lot of progress on Vriska. She can be a little harsh sometimes, but you think you're getting through to her. Being on good terms with the (possible) future empress will make your life somewhat less awful. You hope it turns out for the best.


	2. Love a Nature. Hug a Bear.

Nepeta Leijon: Move fast 

You don't need to go anywhere soon! At least, not yet. You rather talk to this hopbeast. She's small for her kind, but not any less dangerous for it. She's prideful too. You keep telling her that it will be dangerous with all the predators you keep with you, but she's persistent. Your latest argument seems to be having some effect but-.

You hear a noise in the bushes. "The fuck are you doing around here?" you hear.

A troll comes out brandishing a halberd at you. The troll's sign is blue and jagged. Their weapon looks sharp. Oh fuck you need to run!

You forgot to introduce yourself! Your name is NEPETA LEIJON and you have many interests. You enjoy some light role-playing and would join a FLARP game if it wasn't so dangerous. You love animals and the outdoors. You love them so much, you abandoned the hive that you were built and travel around Alternia with some animals. Your fairy bull lusus follows you and the animals you keep with you keep you safe from other trolls.

You start running, and a crashing noise begins behind you. He's decided to chase you. You move a hand to your head and call for help. One of your larger meowbeasts is hungry for troll and you encourage him to attack your pursuer. He manages to block it with his halberd, but the meowbeast at least forces him to stop.

You keep running until you get to one of your hoofbeasts. Tinkerbull is hovering by it, ready to follow you. Luckily, some wingbeasts have told you the location of some caves nearby. You doubt the troll will be able to follow you there and he'd have to fight his way through a lot of animals to get to you. You'll be fine.

Nepeta: Talk to your matesprite

You get back to the cave with plenty of nighttime left. You pull out your husktop and message Feferi.

bovineDeliverance[BD] started trolling  benevolentEidolist[BE]  
BD: #i feferi!  
BD: i'm settling in for t#e day a little early  
BE: What happened?  
BD: a blue blood found me in w#at #e said was #is territory  
BE: Are y^O^u ^O^kay?  
BD: yea#, me and my animals are fine.  
BD: one of t#e meowbeasts gave #im a good scare.  
BE: I'm glad y^O^u're ^O^kay  
BD: me too! #e#e  
BD: w#at #ave you been doing tonig#t?  
BE: I've been taking a break fr^O^m gh^O^sts t^O^night  
BE: Been d^O^ing s^O^me clean up ar^O^und the hive  
BE: N^O^t every night is crazy fun adventures like y^O^u!  
BD: i guess  
BD: since you aren't too busy, maybe we could roleplay some?  
BE: That s^O^unds like FUN!  
BD: let's not #ave a repeat of last time, okay?  
BD: i already know enoug# about animal reproduction as it is  
BE: I'm SORRY!  
BE: It was kinda h^O^t, s^O^ I just went f^O^r it  
BE: Oh, an idea!  
BE: What if we r^O^leplayed as tr^O^lls HMMMMM  
BD: ...  
BD: okay  
BD: i'll be t#e lowblood, w#o's just taken a valuabull item from you and is trying to seduce you to get you to let t#em keep it.  
BE: I'll be the subjugglat^O^r y^O^u st^O^le a battle tr^O^phy fr^O^m  
BE: She d^O^esn't actually care ab^O^ut the skull but she is VERY interested in this b^O^ld l^O^wbl^O^^O^d wh^O^ DARED t^O^ steal fr^O^m her  
BD: *t#e olive blood quakes at t#e sig#t of t#e massive clown and clutc#es t#e skull close to #er body *  
BD: *s#e tells t#e #ig#blood t#at s#e doesn't know anyt#ing about stealing it and t#at s#e found it on t#e floor *  
BD: *s#e makes #er eyes look big and is #olding t#e skull between #er rumblesp#eres so t#at t#e #ig#blood looks at t#em. *  
BE: *The purple bl^O^^O^d smiles and t^O^wers ^O^ver her *  
BE: *She sarcastically thanks her f^O^r returning the item and says she wants t^O^ thank the l^O^wbl^O^^O^d s^O^mewhere private *  
BD: *t#e olive blood asks w#at kind of t#anks *  
BE: *The cl^O^wn says she'll thank her the best m^O^therfucking way she kn^O^ws *  
BE: *But she d^O^esn't want t^O^ m^O^therfucking d^O^ it ^O^ut here *  
BE: *Unless y^O^u want t^O^, she says winking *  
BE: *The highbl^O^^O^d tells her that she kn^O^ws a nice fucking place t^O^ give her a prize, pun intended *  
BE: *She takes the l^O^wbl^O^^O^d t^O^ the private highbl^O^^O^d c^O^ncupiscent chambers*  
BD: *t#e lowblood asks w#at people will t#ink, t#e two of t#em going to suc# a place toget#er, but s#e isn't actually worried*  
BE: *The purple laughs and asks if the janiterr^O^ral actually wants her reward *  
BE: *She pr^O^mises the l^O^wbl^O^^O^d that it's g^O^ing t^O^ be all kinds ^O^f miracul^O^us *  
BE: *She grabs the smaller tr^O^ll by a h^O^rn and pulls her thr^O^ugh the d^O^^O^r *  
BE: *She f^O^rces the l^O^w bl^O^^O^d ^O^nt^O^ the platf^O^rm and whispers that the ^O^live will be screaming s^O^ l^O^ud that they'll be able t^O^ hear her in the next star system *  
BD: u##  
BD: i t#oug#t we were doing some red roleplay  
BD: t#is doesn't look very red to me  
BE: SORRY  
BE: I can't see a highbl^O^^O^d being any less aggressive than that  
BE: D^O^ y^O^u want t^O^ c^O^me back t^O^ this later?  
BD: yea#  
BD: are most #ig#bloods actually t#at aggressive?  
BD: talking wit# tavros and karkat so muc# makes me t#ink t#ey are w#at all #ig#bloods are like  
BE: I mean th^O^se tw^O^ aren't TERRIBLY different fr^O^m the n^O^rm  
BE: But cl^O^wns are always like that  
BE: I mean, Eridan is still a little like that ^O^n his g^O^^O^d days  
BD: couldn't you roleplay t#e rare good clown?  
BE: I w^O^uldn't even kn^O^w what that's like.  
BE: We sh^O^uld pr^O^bably stick cl^O^ser t^O^ what we kn^O^w next time  
BD: yea#  
BD: better to #ave tried and failed t#en to never try  
BD: i'll stop getting in t#e way of your #ive main-tame-ance  
BD: i s#ould talk to sollux anyway  
BE: Alright! <3  
BD: <3 <3 <3!  
bovineDeliverance[BD] stopped trolling  benevolentEidolist[BE]  


You love your matesprite so much! You're both into role-playing, and it has factored into your concupiscent activities more than once. Still a work in progress though!

You worry more than you should about how much she talks to dangerous highbloods. You know she has experience dealing with tough trolls from her interactions with ghosts.  She also has strong psionics to defend herself with. But you still worry about her. That's a little pale for a matesprite, so you try not to talk about it.

Still, no use worrying about things you can't change. You still have some hours of darkness before you need to sleep. You troll Sollux like you said you were going to.

bovineDeliverance[BD] started trolling untamedScholar[US]  
BD: *t#e barkbeast slinks t#roug# t#e tall grass over to t#e forest. *  
BD: *it sees a lonely meowbeast eating a meal. *  
BD: *t#e elite predator crouc#es in preparation to leap onto t#e unaware animal. *  
US: Oh my god NP.  
US: When are you going T.o figure ouT. T.haT. I don'T. wanT. T.o do T.he whole roleplay T.hing.  
US: I have a hard T.ime jusT. being me all T.he T.ime.  
US: I don'T. wanT. T.o be a meowbeasT. T.oo  
BD: but you'd be so cute as a purrbeast!  
BD: you're so serious, always working on t#is or t#at  
BD: is all t#at mec#anical stuff actually t#at interesting?  
US: Wow.  
US: You are so ready T.o rag on my inT.eresT.s aren'T. you  
US: T.he projecT.s I work on are acT.ually useful you know  
BD: sorry  
BD: i just wormy t#at you spend too muc# time on t#at stuff. you s#ould be #aving fun. enjoying t#e moonlig#t and our time on planet  
US: Enjoy now, fuck T.he fuT.ure, huh  
US: Some of us are a biT. more forward T.hinking T.han T.haT.  
BD: i'm not saying you s#ouldn't worry about t#e future  
BD: but you don't appreciate w#at you #ave enoug#. i get to see t#e w#ole planant and a bunc# of nice places  
BD: all you ever see is t#e inside of your #ive  
US: And I like T.he inside of my hive, T.hank you very much. I builT. iT. for T.he express purpose of sT.aying in iT. as much as possible  
US: And I can see plenT.y of places from my huskT.op  
BD: t#at's not really seeing t#ose places and you know it. but if don't want nice t#ings t#at's fine  
BD: w#at are you working on?  
US: More work in non-psionic power supplies  
US: I've acT.ually goT. a few uT.iliT.ies in my hive hooked up T.o solar power. RighT. now I'm T.rying T.o geT. a hiveT.op T.o work wiT.h iT., buT. T.here's a shiT. T.on of difficulT.ies wiT.h T.haT.. Every parT. is sensiT.ive T.o T.he elecT.riciT.y and engineered T.o work wiT.h psionic energy. So I have T.o figure ouT. how iT. works in reverse  
US: T.his mighT. be a case where T.he sysT.ems remain incompaT.ible  
US: Which will make my lasT. few nighT.s of work some of T.he mosT. useless I've ever had, which is surprising, because all my nighT.s are useless  
BD: #e#e  
BD: i guess you're finding somet#ing to do, all cooped up inside. take a break if you get stressed  
US: You aren'T. my lusus  
US: BuT. you're righT., iT.'s sT.arT.ing T.o geT. lighT.  
US: I'll conT.inue T.his T.omorrow nighT.  
US: T.alk T.o you T.omorrow  
BD: bye!!  
bovineDeliverance[BD] started trolling untamedScholar[US]  


You like Sollux in a pale way, but you haven't quite gotten up the nerve to tell him. You're probably going to wait till he really needs a morial and swoop in like a wingbeast to shooshpap him. But you've heard rumors that you might have competition in his pale quadrant from your friends. It might force your hand. Still, at least you have plenty of good friends who can help you. It would be pretty difficult to survive with no hive without your friends or your animals.  You make do with what you have.

You've been delaying going to sleep for a while since you don't have sopor. But you know it'll be worse if you try to stay awake. You clear out an area deep enough in the cave and fall asleep. You dread your future dreams, but right now, you are content with this.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Only Right Thing To Do

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK. You have few interests, as befitting your class. A servant has no need for entertainment when highbloods have far more important desires to be met. Kanaya assures you that wanting to be entertained is a natural part of being a troll, and she does not lie to you without reason. You still can't quite bring yourself to believe her, which is a crime that you should apologize to the blue blood for. She has expressed that you shouldn't apologize to her for every little thing, but you need to appease the guilt somehow. You'd never get anything done otherwise.

If you must have interests, you would prefer for them to be useful to the rest of trollkind. Your interest in the many things you can do with your husktop, for example, serves as excellent training for the time where you will serve as a helmsman, reined to a ship to serve for the rest of your life.

A bolt of psionic energy shatters the fenestrated wall of your hive. You get rather emotional when you consider your future as a helmsman. Or the present where you provide a service to a highblood on the planet.

Your use of the husktop helps you serve highbloods better as well. It is possible to find someone's location through Trollian, though difficult. You have mastered it and use it often. Your other main interest is your psionic abilities. You work hard to improve and maintain your abilities so that you are useful to your superiors. Precision manipulation, multi-tasking, and sheer force are all features you will be able to offer the Empire and its ships. Your research indicates that you will be much more powerful than any other psionic in your cohort by an order of magnitude. Kanaya comments on this often.

Your husktop dings. Kanaya has elected to speak to you. You respond immediately.

sophisticatedTransgressor[ST] has started  trolling reinedDevastation[RD]  
ST: Equius  
ST: I Require Your Advice  
RD: Of course ma'am  
RD: What do you want me to do?  
ST: I Have Been Working On A New Design  
ST: Remember The Dress I Showed You A Few Nights Ago?  
RD: Yes  
RD: .t was beaut.ful  
RD: As are all creat.ons from one of your blood and elegance  
ST: Correct  
ST: Of Course That Was Only The Beginning Of This Particular Work. This Piece Will Be Used For A Long Time, Not For One Event  
ST: So It Needs To Be Better Than My Typical Work. The Sample I Showed You Was Not Quite Up To The Standard For This Project  
ST: And Now I Must Decide Between Two Different Designs. I Thought You Might Have Some Insight  
RD: . will prov.de what adv.ce . can. But . must warn you that . lack your ref.ned sense of aesthet.c. . am uncerta.n of the ass.stance . can prov.de  
RD: Are you sure you would not prefer the adv.ce of someone more knowledgeable  
RD: Perhaps your ne.ghbor?  
ST: Tavros Wouldn't Know What Fashion Was If It Waltzed Into His Hive And Drew Rude Symbols On His Face  
ST: Even If You Have Never Learned Anything About Fashion  
ST: You Have Been Exposed To Me Enough To Get An Idea Of The Basics  
ST: Here Are The Files  


A separate program beeps, indicating the arrival of the images. You bring them up one of your three additional screens. You fail to see them as anything other than dresses. Your brain is unable to comprehend any value beyond usefulness and combat readiness in an article of clothing. You are a mere yellow blood watching the art of your superiors the same way an animal watches a battleship launch. Further evidence of your inferiority to Kanaya's talent and abilities.

Still, the highblood has demanded your opinion. You look at it again and note the colors. It consists mostly of her blue shade, with highlights of bright red. One of the designs is almost entirely her color, while the other is about a quarter red. You elect to advise her to use the one that displays her rank the most.

RD: The second.  
RD: The one that .s more your shade  
ST: For What Reason?  
RD: Err  
RD: .t d.splays your greatest asset?  
ST: What  
ST: Imagine Some Finish Crumbs Here  
ST: I Did Not Imagine That You Thought Of Me That Way Equius  
RD: What way?  
ST: Oh  
ST: My Apologies  
ST: This Is My Fault I Guess  
ST: I Have Gotten In The Way Of Your Socialization  
RD: . soc.alize w.th you plenty  
ST: That Isn't An Accurate Descriptor Of Our Conversations. Ours Is A Relationship Of Commands And Service. While It May On Occasion Resemble A Friendship, It Is Not Anything Of The Sort  
RD: . apolog.ze for overstepping my bounds  
ST: Talk To Terezi More Frequently  
ST: That's An Order  
RD: Yes ma'am  
ST: Now Explain What You Mean By "It Displays Your Greatest Asset"  
RD: Your blood, that marks you h.gh among trolls  
RD: What else would . be talk.ng about?  
ST: I Will Not Be Explaining It, And You Shouldn't Try To Figure It Out  
ST: It Will Only Embarrass The Both Of Us  
RD: My apolog.es  
RD: . won't ment.on .t aga.n  
ST: Thank You For The Advice On The Dress  
ST: I Think You Are Correct About The Emphasis On My Color. Adding Too Much Bright Color Will Contrast With The Blue  
ST: How Are Your Prisoners?  
RD: Healthy and doc.le  
RD: Does she need feeding soon?  
ST: No, She Has Been Peaceful Recently. Drop By Tomorrow Night With One Of The Smaller Ones  
RD: Yes Ma'am  
ST: Enjoy The Rest Of Your Night  
ST: That's An Order  
RD: What  
ST: Sorry For The Bad Joke  
ST: It Was A Joke  
ST: Goodbye  
sophisticatedTransgressor[ST] has stopped trolling reinedDevastation

The blueblood's grasp of command always amazes you. Her charisma matches her psionics, as befits her position. You are honored to serve under her. When you had realized the potential of your ability to serve highbloods, you looked for one who you could assist. But they had their pride, as they so deserved. After weeks of searching, you found Kanaya. She had the honorable task of feeding her lusus' strange appetite. You help her preserve her life and hive. It is an excellent position for one of your blood.

She did command you to speak to the rogue blood. In ordinary circumstances, you are more stressed when you contact Terezi. You find it difficult not to talk to her when you are emotional. The conversation never fails to make you more angry, but at least you can direct it at someone appropriate. Maybe if you message her while calm you'll get a clue to her location.

reinedDevastation[RD] began trolling enigmaticProvocateur[EP]  
RD: . have been told to speak w.th you  
RD: Th.s .s me, contact.ng you  
EP: I didn't know you cared  
EP: Did your mistress ask for you to speak to me?  
RD: Yes  
RD: . mean, no she's not my m.stress  
RD: .'m not supposed to call her that  
EP: Just because you don't call her by it doesn't mean it's not true  
EP: You obey her in all regards  
RD: We are free and .ndependent trolls who are work.ng together, as .f .n cahoots  
EP: Except she's trying to feed her lusus and you're just trying to throw yourself under a highblood  
RD: So you deny that your own blood .s h.gh  
EP: Has that crazy brain of yours finally managed to trick you?  
EP: Because I said no such thing  
RD: You w.ll type .n your proper color th.s .nstant  
RD: Or . w.ll be forced to cull you for .nsubord.nat.on  
EP: You'll have to find me first!  


  
You glance at your tracking program. You had high hopes for this one, but like all the others, it hasn't succeeded in finding this hemo-anonymous fool yet. Actually, it's currently telling you your own location. You switch to another tracking program and look back at the conversation.

EP: Besides, didn't we agree last time that I was probably teal?  
EP: You'd have no right to cull me then  
RD: You have been m.m.ck.ng your betters  
RD: This is obv.ously a cullable offense and any fa.thful troll ought to complete .t  
RD: The fact that others m.ght not do .t only makes .t more necessary  
EP: That's quite a tortured line of logic  
EP: Like the trolls you capture and kill  
RD: . only rarely k.ll them  
RD: Th.s .s done for a reason. Everyone has an .mportant job to do  
RD: For many lowbloods, dy.ng .s the most .mportant th.ng they will do  
RD: . am blessed for that not to be true for me  
EP: Yeah, yeah, we both know you have a fetish. I'm not interested in how you justify it. I just want you to see it from my perspective  
EP: Feeding a lusus with trolls  
EP: How can it possibly be worth it?  
RD: The blueblood treasures her lusus  
RD: .ts l.fe is worthy of cont.nuat.on, even .f a small cost is .nvolved  
EP: "Small" cost, indeed  
EP: You'd feed yourself to that thing if she told you to  
RD: . would  
EP: Disgusting  
EP: Why are you still trying to track me?  
EP: You should realize that it's useless by now  


You check your other screen to confirm Terezi's words. She's right. Your tracking program is currently pointing at deep ocean. You switch it off. You'll try this the more traditional way.

RD: . order you to tell me where you are  
EP: Hahahahahaha  
EP: Yeah right!  
RD: Why do you have no respect for your super.ors?  
EP: You aren't superior to me, jackass  
EP: And no, that's not confirming that my blood is higher than yours  
EP: I just have better standards of importance than blood  
RD: Nonsense  
RD: Our blood .s the most .mportant element .n determ.n.ng our pos.t.on .n l.fe  
RD: . don't expect you to understand  
EP: No I don't  
EP: I'm sure you want to persuade me of your correctness. You want to make me understand  
EP: In the blackest way possible, of course  
RD: That .s a lud.crous accusat.on  
RD: You'll stop  
EP: Nah, I don't think so  
EP: Anyway, I have run out of time allotted to spend on an idiot  
EP: Enjoy your night  
enigmaticProvocateur[EP] has ceased being trolled by  reinedDevastation[RD]

Terezi makes you furious. Her refusal to submit to her betters, but never telling you who she is. You don't know how you should interact with her. As a highblood, lowblood or a rival. Of course, if she's high enough she has committed no crime, the idea of which makes your room rattle. You decide to release the stress of these events a different way. You take flight out of your fenestrated wall. You ought to gather more lowbloods to feed Kanaya's lusus. It's what you will do till you leave this planet and serve in a far more complete way.


End file.
